A human friend, a Lion's heart
by White Hunter
Summary: A boy that had moved into africa will meet a White lion and have many adventures with him.  Kimba the white lion
1. Chapter 1

A human friend, a lion's heart

By

White hunter

These are the characters I made up but I do not own Kimba the white lion or any of the other characters

Rick's run and new friend

It was a beautiful day on the African savanna as a truck roars across the land. In the back of the truck a boy sat with a bored look on his as he saw nothing but open grass land. The boy's name was Rick Leo and he was thirteen year old who never cared what people do to them selves.

Rick was wearing a green vest over a white short sleeve shirt and dark brown shorts. On Rick's feet were white runners with black stripes on it. Rick had dark brown hair with red tints in it and cold blue eyes that show little emotion.

Rick with only show his emotions when he was moving on his own or racing some one for fun. Rick's parents had decided that for there summer vacation that they should explore Africa. Rick wasn't too thrilled with going to Africa but he knew that once his parents made up their minds that there was no going back, or changing their minds for that matter.

"I hear of a village that has a white lion." Rick father said "How about we all go check it out."

"Fine, whatever" Rick said in a bored voice than yawns.

Scene change

Rick and his parents soon came to a village were other people were gathered around a cage. As Rick got closer he saw a patch of white fur and once he with his family found an opening he saw a white female lion that was wearing a golden tiara, and a beautiful golden necklace around her neck.

Rick wasn't imprested by this for so while his family was staring at it he walks back over to their truck. Rick crawls into the back of the truck and sat on the edge of it. He lays back to look at the sky and the clouds with his eyes half closed.

'_Why did we even come here?_' thought Rick with a huff and a scowl on his face. '_I would rather be back home and hanging out with my friends, and going to the skateboarding park or racing._'

Rick watches a cloud pass by and saw it change into a lion. Rick smiles a little as he though of how different he was from everyone. Rick loves to run and explore what was new in his own city of New York. Rick sighed as he slowly sat up and look towards the open gates of the village.

Rick looks out into the jungle and he felt his heart pound with excitement as he thought of racing through the jungle to his hearts content. He looks over at his parents and smirk as he saw just how much they fell in love with that white lion. Rick jumps to the ground and slowly walks over to the gate while no one was looking.

"I wouldn't go into the jungle if I were you" a voice said behind Rick.

Rick looks over his shoulder to see a young African girl that was about his age. She was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt and dark blue shorts. On her feet were blue shoe slippers and around her right and left wrist were golden bracelets.

"Why shouldn't I?" Rick asked as he turns to look at the girl.

"There are lots of wild animals in there" the girl said. "If you're not careful you'll get ripped apart by a panther, a jaguar, a cheetah or a lion."

"So what girl!" growled Rick with a huff as he looks away. "At lest that will give me some excitement in my life in this place."

"You must be very brave to face those creatures" the girl said with a look of curiosity.

Rick smirks as he looks at the girl. "Sure am girl, I can even out run street dogs that watch over a junk yard. I'm Rick by the way Rick Leo the fastest teenager that can out run anything if possible."

The girl giggled a little bit before continuing. "It's nice to meet you Rick the lion who is fast as the wind. My name is Kina the girl that lives in this village."

"Nice to me you" Rick said with a smile on his face.

"Rick" called Rick's mother as she came up to him and Kina. "What do think of Africa so far son?"

"It's okay I guess" Rick said with a look of boredom on his face.

"I thought you might say that" Rick's mother smiled at her son. "And that's why you're father and I decided that we should move to Africa. We already called back home and told the people there to bring our stuff on the next plane."

Rick's eyes widened as he heard what his mother said. He, Rick, and his family, moving here, to Africa, away from the home he once knew.

"NO!" shouted Rick in anger as he glares at his mother. "I don't want to move here, I want to be home in New York!"

"It's for your own good son" Rick's father said as he came up beside Rick's mother. "We have a friend here that can help us find a home in Africa, and besides back in New York you won't have to hang out with those drunken friends of yours."

"You don't understand!" yelled Rick as he backs away from his parents. "New York City is my home, I was born there. And now you made a decision without telling me how I feel….HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Than without warning Rick ran off into the jungle with his parents shouting for him to come back. But Rick didn't hear them for he only heard the sound of his heart breaking in two. Rick didn't care where his feet carried him as long as it was far away from his parents.

'_How could they, how could they?_' It was the only thought that ran through Rick's head as he ran.

Rick ran and ran with all his might through the jungle while not noticing how the animals were looking at him, or a lion that was fallowing him. Rick felt a stitch form on his side and he soon had to stop to take a breather.

Rick soon caught his breath than he slowly looks and found himself in front a ruin castle. Rick walks towards it to take a better look at it.

"This castle must have been beautiful back than" Rick said as he climbs up a path up to the roof.

He soon made it to the top and Rick felt his mouth hung wide open as he saw what was in front of him. The view of the jungle was so amazing that he thought that he might have lost his breath and he could help a smile that was forming on his face.

"Now this one amazing view and I bet that the city's that I've gone to never had this." Rick said in a whisper as he saw the sun going down above the horizon.

Just than Rick heard a growl from behind him and he quickly turns around to look behind him. There standing in front of him was a white lion cub that was bearing its teeth at Rick and glaring at him with its blue eyes.

"Not good" Rick said as he stares at the cub. "If a lion cub is here than its parents can't be too far away."

The lion cub took a step towards him as it gave a hissing growl. Rick takes a step back from the lion cub with his hands out in front of him.

"Easy there tough guy, I'm not going to hurt you" Rick said as he took another step back not noticing how close he was to the edge. "I was only passing through and I'm really sorry for coming in to you're….Ah!"

Without warning Rick right foot slips off the edge and he almost fell right off the edge but he managed to grab the edge without difficulty and quickly climbs back up. Rick was on his hands and knees with him panting for breath but only go a brief moment before dodging the lion cub. The lion cub had nearly pounced down on Rick and was now slipping off the ledge with only its front paws holding it there.

Rick slowly walks over to the edge and looks down at the lion cub. Blue eyes met blue eyes as they stared at one another and Rick felt a jolt go through him. Rick felt anger and rage go through his entire body but he shook it off quickly. Slowly Rick reached to the back of the lion cub's neck and grabs the scruff but he soon grounds his teeth as he felt the lion cub bite his arm.

"It's okay, don't worry" Rick said as he kept his grip on the cub's scruff. "I'm not going to hurt you; I promise that I'm going to help you."

Rick soon pulls the cub back up onto the castle roof than looks down at the lion cub, which was still biting his arm. Rick couldn't help but smile as he remembers a junk yard dog biting the same arm the lion cub was biting.

"Seems like the whole world hates me" Rick said as he looks up at the sky. "First family brought me to Africa for a vacation, than my parents wanted to move here to Africa and now you are biting me on the same arm a dog in my city bit me on. Yeah…the world really hates me and wants me to die a fast death."

Just than Rick felt a tongue licking his arm and he looks down and was surprised to find the white lion cub licking his now bleeding arm.

"I guess you feel sorry for me somewhat" Rick said with a sad smile as the lion cub looked up at him. "I'm sorry for making you scared or angry at me, you see…I was running away from my parents and I didn't know that this jungle belonged to you and you're parents, so I'm sorry."

The lion looks away from him with a sad look on its face. Rick looks at the lion cub for a minute before a realization came across his face.

"Oh I'm sorry" Rick said quickly and looks away. "I didn't know that you didn't have parents…I…"

"It's alright, just be lucky that you have parents." A voice said from in front of Rick.

Rick looks down at the lion cub and shook his head for a moment than looks at the lion cub again.

"Did you just talk?" Rick asked as he stares hard at the lion cub.

The lion cub quickly looks up at Rick with a confused look on its face. "You mean you can understand me?"

Rick and the lion cub stare at each other with shocked looks on their faces. Rick felt like screaming but the only sound that he made was "Wow".

Just than Rick heard his family truck sound through the jungle and he looks back at the lion cub.

"Sounds like my parents are looking for me." Rick said with a small smile on his face. "I better go back to them so I can receive my punishment."

"Just remember that you should be lucky to have your parents with you." The lion cub said with a smile of his own. "And sorry for biting you're arm like that."

"That's okay" Rick said as he stood up. "Not the first time it's happened to me, I'm just sorry for entering you're jungle…um"

"It's Kimba" the lion cub said. "And that's okay…Um"

"Rick" he said with a proud smile. "Rick Leo, the fastest race in my own town."

"Nice to meet you Rick" Kimba said with a nod of his head. "I hope that arm of yours doesn't get infected."

"Don't worry" Rick said with a wave of his right hand. "One I clean it up and put a bandage on it will be good as new."

"That's good" Kimba said with a sigh. "Well goodbye than Rick Leo."

With that said Rick watched the white lion leave and for some reason Rick felt his heart jump with a warm feeling in his chest.

"Goodbye…Kimba" Rick said in a whisper than turns to go to his parents.

Scene change

After getting a scolding from his parents and washing up his arm back in the village that held the white lioness. The village people had let them stay in their village for a while until they find a house in the city. Rick was looking out a window from his own bed room at the full moon.

Rick was thinking about the white lion cub, Kimba. Something about him made Rick want to see him again, if he got a chance. What he didn't know was that he and Kimba will have many adventures together with some new friends as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A human friend, a lion's heart

By

White hunter

Journey and past lives within the jungle: part one

Rick was grounded for two days in the village. His family had decided that they would live in the village for a few months until they found a proper home in the city. When Rick's parents had seen their son's arm had been wounded when they had found him in the jungle. They quickly treated it once they had gotten back to the village so that they didn't get infected.

Rick was sitting near the village gates as he looks up at the wide open sky. His blue eyes wavered as he thought of the white lion cub that he had met in the jungle yesterday. Rick wanted to see him again.

"Kimba…" Rick whispered in a soft voice.

He soon had a determined look on his face as he stood up. He walks towards the entrants of the gates and stares out into the jungle before him. The same feeling came over his heart as he looks into the lush green forest in front of him.

"I need to see him one more time." He muttered and soon to walk towards the jungle.

Just then, something jumps out from the underbrush of the jungle. Rick quickly takes a step back in surprise, but he suddenly smiles as he saw who it was that stood before him.

"Kimba!" he shouted with glee. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Just a hunch." The lion cub answered with a wink of his right eye.

"It's good to see you again." Rick said with a smile but soon turns into a frown, "Um…sorry about yesterday Kimba."

"That's alright," Kimba said with a shake of his head. "I just came to see you one more time."

"Weird, me too" Rick mumbled with a thoughtful look on his face, but soon smiles again. "It might be coincidence, but I'm glad that you're here."

"So…how's your arm?" asked Kimba as he looks at Rick's arm.

"Not too bad." Rick answered with a smirk, than points his thumb to his chest. "But it will take more than just a little bite like that to keep me down."

"I'm glad." Kimba said with a smile.

"Rick!"

At the mention of his name he quickly looks over at the entrance of the gate and saw his mother standing near their family truck. Rick quickly looks back over to Kimba and saw that the cub was gone. Rick quickly runs over to his mother and stood before her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your father and I are going to look for our new home in the city." She answered with a smile as she looks down at her son. "So we want you to stay here and not cause any trouble for the village people, okay?"

"Okay," Rick answered with a nod of his head.

"And also," Rick's mother continued. "I don't want you running into that jungle again, understand?"

"Yes mom," Rick grumble with a sour look on his face. _I never get to have any fun._

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Rick's mother said before kissing her son on the head.

She soon walked over to the truck and got in with Rick's father. Rick watched them leave from the village gate before going out to the edge of the Jungle again.

"Kimba!" he shouted, "Are you there!?"

As if to answer his question Kimba suddenly jumps out from the underbrush again and pounces on Rick. Rick had lost his footing and soon landed on his back with Kimba on top of him.

"Got ya!" laughed Kimba with a smirk.

"Hey! No fair," Rick shouted as he laughed along with Kimba.

The two of them had only met just yesterday, but it felt like they had been friends for a long time. Rick soon sat up with Kimba in his lap and the two of them smile at each other.

"It's great to see you again Kimba." Rick said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it is." Kimba replied back before jumping out to Rick's lap and turning to look at him again. "Listen, I was wondering if you would like to meet some of my friends in the jungle."

"Are you sure about that Kimba?" questioned Rick as he stood up and looks down at the lion cub. "I mean, I am human you know. And I don't think that your friends won't take to me too well."

"You do have a point," hummed Kimba in thought as he sat down on the ground. "Then how about I show you around the jungle?"

"That would be great," answered Rick with a nod of his head.

"Great, then let's go!" exclaimed Kimba as he turns to the jungle.

Rick nodded his head and quickly followed after the lion cub into the jungle. Once the two of them entered the jungle, Rick started to feel like his old self again when he had left his home. Something about this jungle made Rick feel like he had lived here all his life. Kimba was surprised to see that Rick was able to keep up with him as they ran through the jungle. The two friends soon came to the river, and across the river was Kimba's jungle. Now that Rick was standing in front of it he had to smile as he stared at the jungle.

The jungle looked so calm and peaceful to him when he laid his eyes on it; but Rick knew that even the most beautiful of roses can have their thorns. Rick steps into the river and found that it only reached up to his ankles. Rick made his was carefully across the river before he got to the other side with Kimba.

"Your jungle is really beautiful Kimba." Rick complemented as he looks at the jungle in front of him.

"Thanks," Kimba said as he looks up at the human boy. "But it's not exactly that peaceful when you enter it. Sometimes there are problems."

"Like what?" asked Rick as he scratched the side of his head in confusement.

"Sometimes humans come into the jungle to hunt us animals for sport." Kimba explained as the two of them entered the jungle. "But there are some humans that like to come to research us. Then there are unwelcome predators that come into the jungle to hunt as they please. So the jungle has a lot of problems you see."

"I see," voiced Rick as he looked up at the canopy of leaves above him. "Well…let's just hope that we don't run into any predators while we travel around the jungle."

"Me too," Kimba agreed as he looked up at his friend.

They soon started to walk into Kimba's home jungle. The sound of birds filled the air as Rick and Kimba journeyed down the jungle path. Rick couldn't believe how beautiful Kimba's home was. Rick could almost feel the jungle breathing as if the trees and plants were alive somehow. A few monkeys with in the tree tops watched as Kimba and Rick walk through the jungle.

"I gotta tell ya Kimba, your jungle is pretty amazing." Rick complemented. "It almost feels like its alive somehow."

"That's one of the great mysteries of this jungle." Kimba said as he looked at his human companion. "You see I haven't lived in this jungle for very long. This jungle use to belong to my father, Panja the white lion."

"Your father must have been a great king to rule this jungle." Rick voiced as he looks down at his lion friend.

"Yeah, he was." Kimba mumbled. "Although I haven't met him, but I did heard stories about him from my mother and my friends within the jungle."

"What happened to your mother?" asked Rick in a quiet voice.

Kimba was quiet for a moment as they walked through the jungle. Rick thought that Kimba didn't want to talk about it and decided to not press the white lion cub any further.

"It's okay," said Rick as he turns his gaze up to the path before them. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," spoke Kimba with a shake of his head. "It's okay, besides…I thinks its best that we started to get to know each other a little better so that we're not complete strangers to one another."

Rick looks down at Kimba and saw him giving a small smile up at him. Rick smiled back at the lion cub as they soon stopped in a clearing where they could sit and talk with one another. Rick sat down on the grassy ground with Kimba sitting beside him. The two of them were quiet for a moment as they took in the sounds of the jungle before Kimba started his tale.

"A long time ago my father once ruled this jungle and kept the peace between the animals that live in it as well. He was strong and brave; he was a great ruler and the animals respected him as he kept the law within the jungle. My mother loved my father very much and Panja would do anything to keep my mother safe, no matter the risk. One day a hunter came into the jungle to hunt and capture the animals, but Panja came into the village one night and freed the animals from their cages. But the hunter that came into my father's jungle wasn't going to give up that easily. He some how mimicked my father's voice and lured my mother into a trap to capture her. It was the same for my father as he came into the same village to free my mother, but he was soon shot and skinned. My mother was put on a ship and I was soon born on it. My mother told me many stories about my father when I was just a young cub.

"Then one day, unexpectedly, my mother told me to escape and go back to the jungle. I didn't want to at first but my mother told me to go and that it was my destiny to be ruler of my father's jungle. So I did what my mother told me to do and jumped off the boat into the sea. A huge storm soon raged that night and I though I would drown, but I was some how lucky and survived the storm."

"And your mother," questioned Rick quietly as he looks at the lion cub before him.

Kimba hung his head down as a sad look came over his face. Rick quickly realized what had happened to Kimba's mother and quickly became quiet with shame filling his heart. Kimba looks over at Rick and saw the human's face with a look of understanding and sadness in his eyes. The wind blew through the jungle in a quiet whisper as the two beings sat side by side each other. Rick was in a world of his own as he thought of what would happen if he should lose both of his parents until he was brought out of his thoughts when Kimba suddenly started to rub up against his left arm. Rick had a shocked look on his face as he looks down at the cub before him, but his shock soon turned into a content look as he smiled down at his new found friend before him. But his smile soon turned into a sad smile as he turns his head to look at the jungle brush in front of him.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mother," apologized Rick as he closed his eyes to let the breeze flow across his face. "It must have been hard for you to lose her. And I can't even imagine what it would be like if I lost my parents."

"It's alright," answered Kimba as he looks up at the human boy before him. "You didn't know," Kimba soon continued his story as he told it to Rick. "The storm soon subsided as I drifted on a piece of wood in the middle of the ocean until I was picked up by this man that had taken my mother away from my father's jungle. I then came upon a boy and his grandpa after the man had been found out by the police that he had a lion on the ship that had rescued us. The boy and his grandfather soon adopted me into their family for a little while until they decided to send me to a nature preserve; for they saw that it was too dangerous for me to stay with them any longer because the same man had hired another man to capture me. The boy that I have come to be friends with took me to this nature preserve until he found out that the man that had taken us to the nature preserve was actually the man that I had scratched with my claws who had tried to capture me two times had followed us. He was going to try and capture me again at night. But the boy saved my life by releasing me from my cage and taking me half way back to my jungle. But when I came back to my father's jungle I saw that everything had been thrown off balance after my father's death.

"My father's jungle was in a state of disaster as the river of the land had dried out and the jungle was going into drought. But I managed to make a new river a put out the fire that was destroying my father's jungle. I soon made some friends when I came into the jungle; Tommy the gazelle, Coco the parrot and Raiya a young female lion cub."

"It's great that you have so many friends that you can count on." Rick commented as he looks up at the sky. "I don't have many friends from where I come from."

"What place do you come from anyways Rick?" asked Kimba as he looks at Rick with a curious look on his face.

"New York City," answered Rick as he looks back at Kimba. "It's a really big city, bigger then any of the cities that I have ever seen."

That was when Rick started to tell Kimba about his past life before he came to Kimba's jungle.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A Human friend, a lion's heart

I do not own Kimba the white lion, only the characters that come popping up into my head. I'm sorry for not writing this story, but I just didn't seem to have the mind to writ about my new idea for the chapter of this story.

Journey through the jungle and past lives: part 2

"New York City is one of the biggest cities within the world that if anyone who isn't use to city life, they wind up losing their way on the streets." Rick began as he told Kimba about his home. "I've always loved the city because I get to rip up the concrete when I would ride on my skateboard on the pavement of my hometown.

"A skateboard is a board that is hitched to wheels underneath it. You push with your foot to make yourself go while also picking up speed within the process. It's really fun and you can do a lot of tricks on the skateboard as well; and I bet I can beat you in a race on it with both my hands tied behind my back Kimba."

"We'll just see about that," challenged Kimba in good humor.

Rick laughed at Kimba when he heard the young lion's enthusiasm before continuing on with his story.

"Anyways, my city home was one of the best places that I was ever born in on earth, because I got to hang out with my friends a lot; although, there are a lot of dangers within my old home."

"What kind of dangers are there back in your home?" asked Kimba out of curiosity.

"Well," started Rick as he thought about the things that were dangerous within the city. "There are criminals who hide out in abandoned places like warehouses, old homes and alleyways. There are also the gangsters that roam the streets at night so if you're not careful then you'll wind up dead on the floor."

"That must be a pretty hard life for you when you're living in a city like that," indicated Kimba as he looked at the young human that sat beside him.

"Yeah; it is sometimes," agreed Rick with a shrug of his shoulders. "But my family and I somehow manage to over come the dangers. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I also have some human friends back at home that I would always hang out with after school."

"What's a school?" asked Kimba confused.

"It's a place where kids and teenagers go to learn stuff like science, math, language arts; all kinds of stuff." Rick explained with a chuckle. "Sometimes we get homework to work on just to keep ourselves busy and so that we don't fall behind in class. Now, as I was saying; my friends and I would always hang out with each other after school by going to places that are of interest to us. We would always hang out at Central Park, skating parks, snack bars and the beach. We do almost everything together when we have a lot of time on our hands, even in the summer time. Boy, do I miss the good old days with those guys. We would always wonder around the city together just to look for adventure and fun stuff to do, but the fun times soon came to an end when my friends started hanging out with the wrong crowed within our school. That was when we all made the biggest mistake of our lives.

"One day, Tim suggested that we all hang out at the junkyard where his new friends were and we'd all agreed on that, but even though I had agreed to it I wasn't really sure that it was a good idea. I wish I had just voiced my thoughts sooner that way we wouldn't have gone there in the first place. Tim told us that the gang would meet us in the junkyard in the middle of the night. We did just that without telling our parents about it as we snuck into a large opening within the fence which was big enough for use to go through, but little did we know of the danger that was waiting for us on the other side. My friends and I searched for the people that had invited us to join them that night, but all we found was a pack on junkyard dogs growling and snapping their teeth at us.

"We began to run for our lives as the dogs chased us through the junkyard with them right on our heels."

"That must be really scary in facing those creatures," indicated Kimba as he turned his head away with a frown gracing his face.

"It was," replied Rick with a nod of his head before turning his eyes up towards the sky. "I still have nightmares about them when ever I try to sleep at night. The same goes for my friends and I don't want to even think about what would have happened to us if we hadn't escaped through the same hole in the fence, but not without a price. I was the last one through the fence when the leader of the junkyard dogs, a Doberman, chomped his fangs down on the very same arm that you had bitten yesterday, which I might add hurt."

Kimba lowered his ears in a depressed state when Rick reminded him about the incident that had occurred yesterday.

'_He's never going to let me live this down, is he?_' grumbled Kimba through his head as he pouted.

Rick noticed Kimba's and quickly regretted what he said.

"I-I-I'm sorry," stuttered Rick as he waved his arms around wildly as he tried to find a way to cheer the lion up. "I didn't mean it like that, what I meant to say was…um…a-oh rats!"

Kimba turned his head to look at they human boy and saw Rick ruffling his hair into a messy mop. That act made the young lion chuckle a bit before he burst out laughing. Rick stopped in his antics as he looked over at the lion with a confuse look on his face.

"Is there something funny that I should know about?" questioned Rick as he blinked his eyes dumbly at the white lion.

"I'm sorry," laughed Kimba as he tried to control himself. "It's just that…well…when you were ruffling your hair about a minute ago, you looked kind of funny."

"That's just something I do when I'm frustrated or having a headache when thinking about trying to say the right words to people," answered Rick as he lowered his hands down from his head. "It's just a habit which I'm trying to get out of."

"Does that always happen when you try to apologize to someone?" questioned Kimba out of curiosity.

"Um…yeah, I guess you could say that," mumbled Rick as he scratched the side of his face out of embarrassment.

Kimba only smiled at Rick before clearing his throat: "Um…about what happened next within the story."

"Oh…right," replied Rick when he realized that he had gotten off the topic of what he was doing. "Now where was I? Oh yes…The leader of the junkyard dogs bit down on my arm and started to drag me back into the junkyard where its pack members were waiting to bit me as well, but before I was dragged back through the fence again when something weird happened."

"Like what?" questioned Kimba as he stared at Rick intently.

"Well…when I was about to be pulled back into the junkyard, this loud roar suddenly rose up from out of nowhere." Rick explained as he racked his brain to remember what had happened to him a few weeks ago before he had moved to Africa. "The roar was so loud and so deep that I thought that a lion had escaped from the zoo, but it was thanks to that roar that I was able to escape from the dogs; for the leader let go of my arm and ran away. Once my friends and I were got back to our own homes, we were grounded for one month by our parents."

"I guess it serves you right for sneaking out at night, but what's strange is the roar that you told me about," Kimba mused with a frown on his muzzle.

"Well, whatever happened back than; it saved my life and I was able to see another day." Rick said with a smile as he looked down at the lion beside him. "If I weren't for that roar, then I wouldn't have moved to Africa and met you in the process. I guess it was just by chance that we met each other, but I'm glad that I was able to meet you."

"Me too Rick," agreed Kimba with a smile of his own. "There might not be any humans that I trust, but you're the first person that I had met that could speak the animal tongue before."

"Yeah," replied Rick with a nod of his head. "But there are just so many questions that keep going through my head and the one question which floats in my head right now is; how am I able to talk to you? And I wonder if I'm able to talk with other animals as well?"

"Who knows, maybe," shrugged Kimba as he answered Rick's question as honestly as he could.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm going to find out…someday." Rick said as he looked up at the sky that was turning red from the sunset. "I better get back to the village before it gets dark."

"I'll walk you back," offered Kimba as he stood up onto his paws again.

"Thanks, that would be most kind of you," said Rick as he stood up as well.

The two of them soon made their journey back to the village with silence hanging between the two individuals as they walked through the jungle together. It was a quiet silence that was neither tense nor ominous; it was a quiet, friendly, silence. As Rick walked through the jungle again he could have sworn that he saw eyes staring at him and Kimba, but the young boy dismissed it to be his imagination and kept moving. The journey back to the village seemed like an hour, but the two of them soon made it back and Rick gave a sigh of relief that the gates of the village haven't been closed yet.

Rick soon knelt down to get to Kimba's height to talk to him: "Thanks for showing me around the jungle Kimba; I hope to see you again tomorrow."

"You will," answered Kimba with a smile.

Rick nodded his head before he began to run towards the village gates while waving goodbye to Kimba.

"Bye Kimba, see you soon!" shouted Rick before he finally made it into the village.

Kimba smiled as he watched his human friend enter the village safely before running back into the jungle. Rick's visit within the jungle might have been short, but that didn't mean that more adventures were awaiting him for tomorrow.

To be continued

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I hope that this chapter will be okay for you and I'll try to get the next chapter of my story up as soon as possible. Until then, injoy.

White Hunter, howling out to you and the spirits!


End file.
